


and all the universe cries for your memory.

by reversus



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Electroma ! AU, Experimental Style, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not really an AU but more like "heavily inspired by and full of references to", previous knowledge of the film is not strictly required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversus/pseuds/reversus
Summary: It’s a nice morning. Birds are quiet, there’s no wind and the sun is shining high up in the sky.A blue corvette is running on a road in the middle of the desert, cutting all the turns, but there’s no one to care.





	and all the universe cries for your memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sèbastien Tellier's Universe.  
> Dirk as the Silver one, Todd as the Gold one.

It’s a nice morning. Birds are quiet, there’s no wind and the sun is shining high up in the sky.  
A blue corvette is running on a road in the middle of the desert, cutting all the turns, but there’s no one to care.  
It takes another hundred miles for the corvette to be yelled at, even though the inhabitants of the small town seem to be more appalled by the driver rather than the questionable driving style.

[Tyres screeching, a metallic trash can being hit, seat-belts being unfastened, doors closing loudly.]

The town is long gone, now desert is the only thing in sight, except for two figures standing next to the corvette, DIRK and TODD, and a tall building, painted all in black.  
DIRK starts to walk towards it and TODD tries to follow him, but it’s hard, because his legs are ten centimeters shorter than DIRK’s.  
DIRK speeds up even more and TODD has to basically run to keep up with him.  
BOTH stand in front of the building for a bit, staring left first, then right, before entering, DIRK in front and TODD following.

[Tea-pots like sounds, computers beeping in the distance, shoes screeching on a linoleum floor.]

On the inside, everything looks bigger and whiter, blindingly so.  
Man dressed in black, hazmat suits take DIRK to a room where there are lots of machines and tubes filled with a pink substance.  
TODD is left waiting in the hallway.

[Muffled screams, machines beeping, a loud thump. Something heavy being dragged.]

[Tyres screeching, something solid hitting the sand, engine revving in the distance.]

The corvette is gone, and so is the desert. There’s a town now, and judging by the stares everyone’s giving DIRK and TODD, it is the same one they’ve passed earlier.  
DIRK starts walking down the street in the same way he drove before, very fast, very confident and very incurant of the pedestrians.  
TODD is well behind DIRK, because he actually tries to avoid other passersby.  
It’s useless, because the passersby are trying to hit him. To surround them both, to be more exact.

[Guns being loaded, metal scraping against the asphalt. Reinforcements approaching fast.]

DIRK seems to be the main target of the crowd, being thrown a bat at.  
TODD struggles to reach him, manages to avoid a crossbow shot before grabbing DIRK’s hand and dragging him away.  
They BOTH run, the angry crowd just a few steps behind them, until they find an abandoned gas station and TODD shoves DIRK into the service bathroom.

[Muffled sounds of guns loading and people marching.]

TODD helps DIRK, cleans the wound on his forehead, washing the blood away with a paper tissue and patching it with a huge pink band-aid found after an intense rummaging session in a pocket.  
The trembling light, the height difference and the fact that DIRK won’t even bend, too busy staring at the mirror, make the task difficult.

When they BOTH get out, after everything seems gone back to normal, they start marching again towards the desert, TODD in front and DIRK a few meters behind.  
DIRK is slouching so much it makes TODD looks taller.

[A train passing by, someone stumbling, dragged steps.]

It’s a nice night. There’s a faint breeze and the moon is up in the sky.  
The railway is long gone, off to civilization, and they’ve strayed off to the desert because it looks nicer and safer.

It looks safer until DIRK points his feets in the sand and stands there, unmovable.  
DIRK removes his jacket in one swift motion, tosses it to the ground along with the Mexican Funeral t-shirt.  
As TODD steps back, militars come forward.  
DIRK raises his hands.

[An explosion, then static. A car speeding off.]

 

TODD is left to pick up the pieces.  
He folds neatly the t-shirt, puts the jacket on his own shoulders before walking away slowly.  
His hands are on fire, but he does not stop, not even when the fire has spread everywhere else, when it has caught the fabric of the shirt he’s holding so close to his chest too.

It’s a nice night. There’s a faint breeze that lights up the fire just right and the moon is kind enough to hide behind a cloud, to give TODD a little bit of privacy as he walks, directionless, into the darkness.

 

[A number station talks in the distance, muttering things about finding a boy all to itself.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...sorry. Like, really sorry. This is a total self indulgent thing.
> 
> I guess this story needs an explanation just like the film it takes inspiration from but I'm not going to give one because it would take fifteen fucking hours and because I want to leave things up in the air, since I like the sense of freedom the film givens in that regard.  
> Whatever /shrugs.


End file.
